The Journal
by Marie Pearle
Summary: The top secrets, code names, school life, romances, fun and drama in the lives of Karakura Highschool seniors Momo, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki- aka Team MORT, all written down in a notebook. IchiRuki, IshiHime, ShinHina. Highschool AU.
1. Introducing team MORT!

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Welcome to The Journal, an experimental fanfic that I have been planning for quite a long time. If you have ever read my previous 2010 fanfic _Seireitei Gakuen Drama_ , this will be something akin to that, but more in-character, haha. When I was in grade 7, I had a group of four friends, including myself, and we had a composition notebook we would pass around to talk to each other during class, when we couldn't talk. This fanfic is inspired by that childhood experience. Also, please note that this is an AU. Which explains why Tatsuki, Orihime, Momo and Rukia are all in the same class. Let it be known there will be IchiRuki, IshiHime, and ShinHina in this, as well as minor appearances of ships like GinRan. Let me know what you think!

* * *

...

 **The Journal**

 **Doll Peach**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Team MORT**

...

* * *

 _Page 00: Hello there! If you are reading this, and you are not a part of Team MORT, the greatest stealth team at Karakura High, please do not read any further than this page and return to a MORT member immediately! Failure to comply will incur the wrath of Member T. Please don't allow yourself to land in a situation you will regret. Just return the journal, or fear catching Tatsuki's hands._

 _Hey, she's called Karakura's Dragon for a reason!_

 _Kindest regards and fairest warnings,_

 _Team MORT members_ **M** , **O** , **R**.

* * *

 **Profiles:**

...

MORT AFFILIATION: MEMBER M  
Full name: Momo Hinamori  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Birthday: June 3  
Height: 4''11½  
Friends: Team MORT (of course!), Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san, Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, and Shinji-kun.  
School Activities: Band (I'm on the flute)  
Likes: Peaches (yes, I know, very funny considering my name), shaved ice, band, stickers, my laptop, my grandma, birds..

Notes: and also... Shinji-kun. Who will now be referred to as Lemonade, for the sake of keeping our unfortunate crushes a secret. This was actually a really good idea, Orihime.

Also, I find it curious that you're the youngest out of the four of us, and yet, the tallest. You're the only one that's not 18 yet!

...

MORT AFFILIATION: MEMBER O  
Full Name: Orihime Inoue  
Age: 17  
Grade: 12  
Birthday: September 3  
Height: 5''2  
Friends: Team MORT of course, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, Rangiku-san, Mahana-chan, Chizuru-chan  
School Activities: Band (trumpet!), sewing club, and the cheer squad  
Likes: Team MORT, band, red bean paste on everything!, bread (is so good), sewing class, stuffed animals, daisies, rainy weather, cute animals like sheep!

Notes: I think so too Momo-chan! Using code names will keep things more secret, and we can pretend we're national top spies documenting our under-cover lives as high school students! Besides, Lemonade suits Hirako-kun doesn't it? Lemons are so shiny and yellow, just like his hair.. which reminds me! For my likes, also add... Ishida-kun. Who's name will now be gummybear. Because, he pretends he's grumpy and distant, but he's really soft and squishy like a gummy bear!

...

MORT AFFILIATION: MEMBER R  
Full Name: Rukia Kuchiki  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Birthday: January 14  
Height: 4''8  
Friends: Team MORT aside, there's Sado, Ishida, Renji, and, unfortunately, Ichigo.  
School Activities: School newspaper (reporter), and Art club. I also have piano and violin practice after school every Tuesday, but that's done at home.  
Likes: bunnies, drawing, Nii-sama, my beautiful Rolls-Royce Phantom, and Ichigo's family. Not Ichigo. At all.

Notes: I'll be referring to Ichigo as Strawberry. Or is that too obvious? I do like strawberry shortcake. I suppose I'll go with shortcake. Which is ironic, considering that all he's ever referred to me as shortie. Mostly to pick on me. I hate his guts.

...

MORT AFFILIATION: MEMBER T  
Full Name: Tatsuki Arisawa (saving the best for last!)  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Birthday: July 17  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 5''1  
Friends: Team MORT, and Ichigo, when he's not being an idiot.  
School Activities: Kendo club, and I have Karate practice after school.  
Likes: the weekend, my black belt, my black jeans that Momo accidentally spilled red paint all over, and also having the title of "The Dragon" at school. It's pretty wicked, if I may say so.

Notes: I find it hilarious that I'm the only one who doesn't need a code name for the guy I like. Rukia, do you even need one? You and Ichigo are practically dating anyways. :P This is what happens when you focus too much on boys, ladies!


	2. New term start!

**...**

 **The Journal**

 **Doll Peach**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New Term Start!**

 **...**

* * *

 **Turn: Tatsuki**  
 **Period: Class 1- Photography with Yadomaru-sensei**

Guyssss, what's up? Winter Break was so much fun. Especially our Rukia, who went to the United States for vacation! :P Where's our souveniers, woman? And you, Orihime, ditching Momo and I to visit your aunt in Kyoto. Unfair!

I'm freaking bored. Yadomaru-sensei's having us use the redroom today, and since we have to take turns, we don't have much to do except wait. It's just my luck that Asano's seat is smack-dab on my left side. I suppose I'm lucky that at least Shortcake is sitting next to me, so it's not too boring. I wish one of you was in this class! It would make it more bearable. Ugh. Asano keeps going on and on about some online quiz he took called "which actor are you most like". Everytime he looks away, Shortcake and I roll eyes at each other. Haha. Rukia, you would like my seat. You can talk to Shortcake aaaaalllll you want. Although, you do that anyway. Which reminds me! You have some explaining to do missy! What's with those matching rings Ichigo gave you! You didn't tell me you two were finally dating!

Orihime, you brought our biology project right? It's due today.

Anyway, it's my turn for the redroom.

Tatsuki, out.

* * *

 **Turn: Momo**  
 **Period: Class 2- Journalism with Shuuhei-sensei**

Why do we have to refer to Shuuhei-kun as sensei? He's not even a sensei, he's just an assistant. Wait, is he even getting paid?

Winter break was great! We have to have a sleepover this weekend so we can catch up face to face! What do u ladies think? Tatsuki, I saw the matching rings too! And even more than that, I saw Shortcake kissing Rukia's fingers! He straight on grabbed her hand, kissed her fingers, said something to her, and then realized I was standing a few feet away. His face got beet-red and he babbled something about meeting with Sado-kun and rushed away. Rukia you better explain this! It's not like you to keep these things from us!

Luckily for me, I have music lessons with Lemonade after school. I'm so glad I asked him if he could help me with practice, especially with the annual play coming up. I think we're putting on Cinderella this year. Grandma thinks he's so charming, he ruffled my hair yesterday and told me I was improving a lot! Then Shiro-chan told him to "stop being an idiot". Ah, well.

Anyways. I also have Shortcake AND Gummybear in this class. Shortcake sits in the seat behind him, and I sit on his left. Anyways, something hilarious happened. Basically, Shortcake asked Gummybear for this unit's terms. So then, I asked Gummybear if I could borrow them too, because I needed them and I hadn't been paying attention. So he said to me, "YOU can borrow it, Hinamori-san." So then Shortcake got pissed and said, "What the hell bastard, I need those terms too!" and Gummybear said, "I'm not helping you with anything until you admit you like Ku-"

And then Shortcake said, "Well I'm not admitting anything until YOU admit you like-"

and then they both looked me, and then looked at each other, and said, "IDIOT!"

So anyways, considering that Gummybear said "Ku-" but got cut off by Shortcake, I'm pretty sure that he was going to say Kuchiki-san. Yep.

* * *

 **Turn: Orihime**  
 **Period: Class 3- Physics with Kurotsuchi-sensei**

I'm really glad me seat in this class is all the way in the back. Kurotsuchi-sensei is really creepy. Is that mean?

I agree, though. Sleepover this weekend! We could do it at my place, unless you guys have other plans? Which reminds me, we're going shopping this weekend for dresses for the December dance right? I'm so excited I can hardly wait! Actually I can... I haven't been asked out by anyone yet! Well, that's not true. Chizuru-chan asked me if I would go with her, but I was really hoping that Gummybear would ask me! :( Do you guys think I should ask him instead?

Momo, yes, I asked Gummybear about it since he's the student council president. It's Cinderella this year. Rukia, would you consider the part? Your voice is like a bell!

Oh my gosh. Kurostuchi-sensei almost took this journal away! Tatsuki-chan was staring daggers at me from across the classroom, it was so scary. I'm so glad he didn't outright confiscate it! I'm so lucky Sado-kun happened to sneeze really loud at that exact moment. Kurotsuchi-sensei got mad at him for "interrupting". Poor Sado-kun! Putting it away right now.

Talk later!

* * *

 **Turn: Rukia**  
 **Period: Class 4- Drama with Rose-sensei**

Rose-sensei is actually absent today, so Ise-san is substituting for us. In other words, there's nothing to do and I have a chance to openly writ

hey rukia

Ugh! What's happening today? First Kurotsuchi-sensei almost confiscates the journal from Orihime, and now Shortcake leans over and scribbles in it! I'm so lucky I hadn't written anything important. I told him to stop being nosy and mind his own business. He just rolled his eyes at me. Then he asked me what I'm writing. I guess he doesn't know what "don't be nosy" means.

For your information, guys, the matching rings Shortcake gave me are NOT couple rings- we're just best friends. I mean, besides you guys, he is my closest friend. It's not a big deal. And the kiss on the hand was nothing either okay! He was just thanking me for covering for him. He had to work overtime on Saturday and he'd promised to take his sisters to the mall, so he asked me if I could take them. Shortcake got an overtime paycheck, and I got to take his sisters for a ride in the Phantom. They loved it, and they weren't mad at him. He was just thanking me. Which is why he did that when no one was around! It's not his fault Momo happened to apparate out of no where, like she always does. :P

Yes, Orihime, we are going shopping for dresses this weekend. You know, if we end up not getting asked, we can just be each other's dates. How does that sound? What's that saying any way... hoes before bros? We can buy each other corsages, and I can drive us in the Phantom. At least we'd look fly.

As for Cinderella... I don't know. I've never been in a play before. And the only person I've sung in front of was Hisana-nee, when we play piano together sometimes. I mean, I suppose I could try. I'm not sure if I'm that good though.

Sunday was really weird, you guys. Nii-sama has been acting very strange lately. He came into my room, stood in the doorway, looked around awkwardly for a minute, and said, "Hisana and I are very proud of you, Rukia. You are an outstanding young lady." and then he walked out. I don't think I've ever been so fearful in my entire life.

-Rukia


	3. Karakura High vs Hueco Mundo

**...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Karakura High vs. Hueco Mundo**

 **...**

* * *

 **Turn: Orihime**

 **Period: Class 3- Drama with Rose-sensei**

 **Subject: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (that is my fangirling noise you guys!)**

You guyyyyyyys! Guess what? As it turns out, my worrying about not having a date for the December dance was silly. You know why?

Because GUMMYBEAR ASKED ME OUT! OH YES, HE DID!

I'll narrate what happened here. As you guys know, this Tuesday was off for school holiday, and our school had a basketball match against the team from Hueco Mundo high. And since I'm a cheerleader, I had to be there, of course. So anyways, Near the end of the game, my position in the squad was to be the flyer, and Riruka and Ririn were my bases. So they throw me up in the air, and right then, our team just happened to walk by, as they were going to their side of the court. Of course, both Riruka and Ririn get totally distracted since they're too busy drooling over Shortcake (and I'm sure if I'd looked into the audience right then I'd have seen Rukia next to Yuzu and Karin, rolling her eyes in annoyance at them practically undressing her bae with their eyes)

So, long story short, Riruka and Ririn throw me up in the air, and totally forget to catch me when I come down. So, I kind of just smacked their arms and hit the floor. Unfortunately for me, I managed to land on my knee, so it got a really mottled purple looking color. And it hurt so freaking bad!

That's not the good part though. What is? Gummybear comes running RIGHT OVER! He leaves his position on his team, even though the game had just begun, and raced over to me, saying things like, "Are you alright Inoue-san?" "You fell from such a height, why didn't they catch you?" and I was blushing and stammering so much, I was so embarrassed that I fell like that in front of the entire audience and the teams from both schools! But then when he took a good look at my leg, and you know what happened?

HE PICKED ME UP! LIKE A PRINCESS! I really thought I would faint! He was so gentle, and kind, and he smelled so nice- like peppermint, but sweeter. And he took me all the way to the school building, to the infirmary. And he didn't even return to his game! He stayed with me and helped the school nurse place ice on my knee, and he kept me company.

Afterwards, the nurse told me that luckily, my knee was not fractured or anything, and it would be fine as long as I rested it for 2-3 days. So then afterwards, Gummybear helped me walk all the way home- I had to lean on him like a crutch, I was so embarrassed! But he didn't mind at all, and he carried my bag for me. Luckily we didn't get too far because Rukia pulled up in her Phantom- I'm seriously still so grateful for that, Rukia- so I didn't have to walk all the way home. I felt so bad that Gummybear skipped out on the tournament just to help me, but he said it was fine because his team was capable of handling themselves- and he was definitely right, because Karakura won!

Then the next day, he called me on the phone and asked me if "I would do him the honor of being his date for the December dance in two weeks". I said yes, of course! And then he said to let him know what color I would be wearing so he could get a matching tie.

* * *

 **Turn: Rukia**

 **Period: Class 5- Art with Ukitake-sensei**

I'm so glad your knee is all better, Orihime- I was seriously freaking out when I saw you fall! I couldn't even leave the stands, since I was looking after Ichigo's sisters- they wanted to be there to see Ichigo play and his dad was working, so I was the one chaperoning them. I'm so glad I was able to catch you and give you a ride home.

Also, CONGRATS! I'm so glad Gummybear didn't keep his eyes closed on you. He's obviously had feelings for you, it was only a matter of time. :) Shortcake should really learn something from him.

And yes, as you said, I did notice Riruka and Ririn ogling Shortcake. It's ridiculous, but I've gotten used to them doing that by now. He's never noticed, anyway- he's so clueless.

I swear, I don't get how I can be an A student in every single class, yet never manage to pass with more than a B in math. I'm thinking of asking Shortcake for help, since he's surprisingly good at it. Of course he of all people would be.

Which reminds me. Nii-sama did something weird, again. This time, he walked into my room. I was sitting at my desk, doing my physics homework. And he came over, stood there until I looked up and said, "Nii-sama?" and then he handed me a fifty dollar bill and told me to "continue on my path of excellence". Then he left.

I'm considering calling a ghost buster. My brother has become possessed by some strange entity.

* * *

 **Turn: Momo**

 **Period: Class 6- Gym with Soifon-sensei**

So, I'm in gym right now. And I have quite a nice view, too. I'm watching Lemonade do curl-ups with Kensei-kun. They're both so... ripped. Is that the right word? I

OH. My. God. I'm so embarrassed! Lemonade caught me watching him and he grinned at me and waved! I kind of blinked at him, jumped, and gave a really lame wave back before shoving my nose back in this journal! I'm so embarrassed, my face is BURNING.

Which brings me to the basketball game- which Karakura won by a landslide. I wish I hadn't come late to it! Everyone played really well- Lemonade, Shortcake, Shiro-chan, Abarai-kun, and everyone else.

The basketball games brings me to something I haven't told you guys about. ..Well. This happened after the game was over.

So basically...there was this guy who I used to have a major crush on, back when Rukia and I were attending Seireitei high in grade 9. His name was Aizen Sousuke.. he was a year older than me. He basically used me like a plaything.. even though he knew that my feelings for him had gotten really strong and attached. He'd turned out to be completely two-faced.. and worse... afterwards, he also tried to put a hand on Rukia. My own best friend- my only friend. And he tried to touch her.

Anyways.. that was probably the biggest reason both Rukia and I ended up switching schools, even though Seireitei is a private school and would have "better standards". It wasn't too hard convincing grannie to let me do it, but.. for Rukia, I know it wasn't easy since her brother had really wanted her to attend the most prestegious school. Rukia, I really do owe you for that.. I don't I can ever repay you for being there for me literally every step of the way, even down to changing schools with me.. I was never completely alone- that's why we transferred in the spring term, in the middle of grade 10. In a way, it was really a blessing in disguise- otherwise we never would've met you two and founded team MORT, and become the greatest girl squad in Karakura high school history.

Anyways, what happened was, after the game was over, I was getting ready to leave- Rukia had already left with Yuzu and Karin. But then... he approached me. I hadn't seen him since he'd broken my heart, and- I was just... I became so scared. It felt like a snake had wrapped around my neck and was strangling me, I was so terrified to be suddenly looking into his eyes again. And then he grabbed my arm. And I heard Lemonade's voice behind me. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her? Leave her alone."

And then he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me back, and then I realize Shortcake was there, too- and he looked so furious. I was surprised and almost scared, I'd never seen Shortcake look that mad before. He said, "Aizen, you goddamn bastard!" and I saw him grab his collar. I hadn't even realized I was trembling until Lemonade turned me around to face him, and he hugged me and took me to the empty benches in the back of the school, you know, where the freshmen eat their lunch?

He sat down there with me, and.. he was just so kind. He asked me about who Aizen was and why he was bothering me- and I hadn't even realized I had started crying until he moved closer to me and gave me a tissue. It was really embarrassing, and yet.. he was just so kind. He listened to me patiently, he even bought me a can of juice, and afterwards, he walked home with me.

Do you guys think I'm reading too much into this? I feel like... maybe Lemonade actually does like me?

* * *

 **Turn: Tatsuki**

 **Period: Class 7- Study Hall with Kaien-sensei**

Yesss! Karakura basketball team totally DOMINATED the game! Unfortunately I wasn't there to witness it, as I was attending practice for a tournament of my own coming up next month. Boo-hoo for me.

Orihime, I got so excited when you texted me saying Gummybear asked you to the dance last night, I nearly spilled the coffee I was making for my mom. Now everyone and their moms can sigh and say, "FINALLY!" I'm glad he took care of you, what a white knight he is, haha. We all knew he's always been sweet on you, though. :P

Rukia, I second you on that ghost buster. I think you need it, too. Have you talked to Hisana-san? Maybe they're hiding a surprise for you or something. Maybe it's another Rolls-Royce. That would be pretty awesome. ;) And don't worry about Riruka or Ririn or any of Shortcake's other fangirls. They come and go. He's totally oblivious. May I also note that I have both overheard- and stepped in and threatened- those two, because they noticed yours an Shortcake's matching "bff" rings? They'll never bother you, though, don't worry. Not after they've looked into the eyes of The Dragon. I doubt Shortcake would allow it, either anyways.

Momo, I'm really glad that you've finally opened up more about that evil man. It always pisses me off to hear his name, and he is SO damn lucky I wasn't there, or his ass would've been grass. (I'll put a dollar in the swear jar later, Orihime. I can't help it.) It's surprising and a little weird to imagine Lemonade be so quiet and thoughtful, he's always so... lazy and relaxed. I don't think you're over reading it at all- when has Lemonade ever paid attention to anything other than picking on Hiyori or listening to his jazz-filled iphone?

So glad the weekend is here. Time to get our dresses for the dance! And before you three call me out, YES, I'm more excited to ride in Rukia's car. It's a Phantom, okay? You know I have a thing for expensive and beautiful cars. :P


	4. Dresses, Daydreams, and Daisies

**...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dresses, Daydreams, & Daisies**

 **...**

* * *

 **Turn: Rukia**

 **Period: Class 2- History with Kyoraku-taicho**

I feel bad for Kaien-dono. I had art in first period, and one of the students spilled acrylic paint all over the front of his pants. Sometimes I can't believe I used to have a crush on him. Which reminds me, is it awkward to know that, seeing as I'm very deeply involved in the lives of his relatives, and romantically interested in Shortcake, who, well, is his cousin?

At least I kept it in the family. Or something.

Shopping yesterday was a lot of fun guys. :) I really like the idea of keeping our dresses a secret from each other, it makes it more exciting to see what we'll look like at the dance.

Since you three haven't seen my dress, I think a short description is at least alright, no? My dress is white, and sleeveless. It's quite shimmery and is full length.

Anyways, there's something short I'd like to share with you guys. You know how Shortcake and I walk home together right? Well today when we were walking home, he stopped at the river bank that runs parallel to the road, and asked me if I would sit with him for a minute. When I said we should probably at least get to his home to talk, he replied, "You once promised me you'd wait for me to come and talk to you, right?" In the end, he ended up talking to me about his mother- you all know (at least I know you do Tatsuki) that Shortcake lost his mom when he was young and I feel he deeply blames himself for it.

At the end of it all, he said to me, "Thank you for waiting Rukia. I don't think anyone's ever been this patient with me." after that, we reached his house, and he plucked a daisy from the small windowsill and tucked it in my ear. It was absolutely ridiculous, but... it made me feel soft. Admired. Cared for.

He made me feel like a girl.. a beautiful, young girl. No one's ever made me feel like that before.

Also, he invited us over to Lemonade's house on Sunday. He said they're going to be "just chilling" aka eating junk and watching movies and stuff. If you guys want, I could pick you up and we can go together.

Okay now before I say anything else, I would like you all to know that I am seriously beginning to get worried about my brother.

I think he has lost his marbles.

Last night, I was helping Hisana-nee load the dishwasher since we gave the maid the night off for a date. Normal right? Then Nii-sama comes in, a bit late from work.

He gives Hisana-nee a kiss, and then comes to me, and holds out... an ice cream cone.

"Here," he said. "A present." -in his regular baritone, quiet voice.

WHO IS THIS MAN AND WHAT HAS HE DONE WITH MY NII-SAMA?

If I see his eyes turn white or his skin turn green or hear him garble in some language I don't recognize I'm launching him into space.

Scared,

Rukia.

P.S. Auditions for the role of Cinderella are next Tuesday. I'm actually considering it... I mean.. I know the story of Cinderella.. and I've never been in a play before. I'd like to try. What do u all think?

* * *

 **Turn: Momo**

 **Period: Class 3- Math with Lisa-sensei**

That's not a bad idea, Rukia. My dress is very flowy, a baby blue color, and... well, think Cinderella, but no poofy sleeves or gloves. :)

LOL Rukia, now that you mentioned Shortcake's invitation to Lemonade's house, I'm reminded of this. You guys, you won't believe what happened lol. Basically... Lemonade asked me to the dance. Yes! But the way it happened was... something that will be memorable for a looong time, I feel.

TEXT CONVERSATION WITH MOMO AND LEMONADE

L: hey momo

M: oh hi lemonade

L: what r u up to?

M: Not much! finishing math hw. u?

L: Just wanted to ask u, if u and ur frends r down to come over to my place this saturday? me and a bunch of the guys r hanging out. thought it would be cool if u came too :)

M: thats cool! I'll have to ask the girls but im p sure it should be fine. what time? and shud i bring anything?

L: around 1 is fine. and nothing except ur pretty face ;)

M: aww okay :)

L: oh ya, one more thing

M: yes?

L: what color r u wearing? i need to know to match and all

M: color?

L: yeah

M: umm... color of what?

L: for the dance silly!

M: dance...?

L:

L: oh no.

L: I... I forgot to ask you to go to the dance with me didn't I?

M: I think so... xD

L: oh this is so bad... sorry about this Momo

M: its okay :)

L: so then... would u be down to go with me?

M: Yes. my dress is baby blue :)

L: sweet! can't wait.

So yes. I'm going to the dance with Lemonade. Eeep!

* * *

 **Turn: Tatsuki**

 **Period: Class 4- Gym with Soifon-sensei**

Hmm, okay, so my dress is pretty simple but I made sure that it is indeed appropriate enough for a formal dance, so u guys can't hound me about it ok? It's offwhite at the top, and has a red skirt that reaches to about my knees- you guys know I can't handle your princessy full length dresses, they get in the way!

Rukia, I can't believe that lol. Shortcake is such a sap, I can't believe he hasn't mustered the courage to ask u to the dance yet. he better hop to it or else! also, its almost strange to hear him acting so... soft. you know, he never was the same after his mom passed away. put up about a million walls, like he was trying to protect himself. or maybe it was to protect everyone else from him. Even though he and I grew up together, even our friendship was never quite the same after that happened. Im glad he has you.

Also- yes. I think you'd make a great Cinderella. and you'll bless everyone with your voice. we won't have to sit through hours of horrid singing like last year.

and yeah... something IS fishy with your brother. I'm not sure what to tell you except to stay strong, girl.

Momo, FINALLY! Now that both you and Orihime have dates, I'm getting worried. You better not ditch me to go make out with ur boy toys! At least I know Lemonade will be occupied for a bit of the dance, since he's DJ-ing.

And yeah, Shortcake also texted me the invite for Lemonade's "party but not really". LOL. I told him I'd be there. I'm down with carpooling if you guys are.

Ciao dudes! I'm off to use the pull-up bars!

* * *

 **Turn: Orihime**

 **Period: Class 5- Journalism with Shuuhei-sensei**

My dress is baby pink, floor length, and has lots and lots of pretty ruffles! I also got a matching headband to go with it. Can't wait to see how we all are going to look! Like princesses!

I felt a little bad for choosing pink, because that means Gummybear will have to wear a pink tie to match, but he said it was no big deal, and that its just a color and he's happy with wearing it because it's another reminder that I'm going with him. He's so sweet!

I actually talked with Gummybear about going to Lemonade's house on Sunday. He told me they're planning to watch horror movies- which I hate! So I thought, what if I bring my laptop and some movies of my own, in case some of us get scared and want to see something more friendly? He said that was an excellent idea. So I think I'll bring Lilo and Stitch, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Mulan, anddd... maybe Ratatouille? I know you guys are sick of it but I just love that movie so much!

Rukia, sweetie pie, maybe its possible you're just panicking? Maybe your brother is just trying to be friendlier and is awkward in his approach.

Momo, FINALLY! I'm even more excited now! You and Lemonade are going to look so cute together! I need to find my camera and get it ready!

* * *

 **Welcome to Facebook.  
** _Connect with friends and the world around you on Facebook._

 **Orihime Inoue** so excited for the dance! I got the perfect dress- and the perfect date. :)

Comments

 **Uryu Ishida** I'm nowhere near as perfect as you are, Inoue-san.  
 **Chizuru Honsho** even though you're not my date, I'm still looking forward to a dance with u, Hime.  
 **Uryu Ishida** you'll have to get in line for it.  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa** Karate women's tournament next week! Going for the gold!  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** good luck Tatsuki  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa** thanks bro, but I won't need it ;  
 **Orihime Inoue** we're all rooting for you!  
 **Keigo Asano** you really are a beast of a woman  
 **Rukia Kuchiki** Slay.  
 **Momo Hinamori** I'm glad your parents will be taping the match. Can't wait to see you kick butt!

 **Keigo Asano** took the **How Long Are You?** Quiz  
Results: 2.5 centimeters. If you bring home a lady, do them a favor and turn the lights OFF.

 **Take this quiz**

Comments

 **Mizuiro Kojima** self exposure of this sort isn't good, Asano-san  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** ...  
 **Renji Abarai** oh my fricking god.  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa** why is this so strangely appropriate?  
 **Keigo Asano** LIES! ALL OF THEM! THIS QUIZ IS RIGGED! DOWN WITH FACEBOOK!

 **Keigo Asano** Facebook is LIES! LIES I tell u!  
 **Yasutora Sado** Look at this picture of this cute puppy. You'll feel better. [link]  
Keigo Asano thanks Chad

 **Tatsuki Arisawa** took the **How Long Are You?** Quiz  
Results: 10 inches. Tame that beast before it tames you!

 **Take this quiz**

Comments

 **Rukia Kuchiki** Good lord Tatsuki  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** I officially know too much.  
 **Keigo Asano** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa** my dick and I are offended Asano.


	5. Thick Skin and an Elastic Heart

**...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Thick Skin and an Elastic Heart**

 **...**

* * *

 **MONDAY**

* * *

 **Turn: Tatsuki**

 **Period: Class 1- Homeroom with Kaien-sensei**

Ok you guys- what the hell is going on?

Where is Rukia? She hasn't come in. She hasn't been answering her phone. Neither her texts nor her calls. She never replied on IM last night either.

What on earth happened? First we're all chilling in Lemonade's living room, getting ready to watch The Ring. I go to the bathroom, and 5 minutes later I come back out to see Renji and Shortcake yelling at each other- while Renji vigorously shakes Shortcake by the shoulders- Orihime and Rukia are gone- and Momo tells that "something happened" and that Renji would drop me home in his old Mustang because Rukia and Orihime suddenly left?

None of the guys would tell me anything either- Shortcake and Renji were too busy yelling at each other, Gummybear had disappeared- I'm guessing he'd followed after you, Orihime- and neither Sado, Asano, or Kojima would tell me anything. Then Renji drove me home, and asked me to see if Rukia was okay. I said I would.

Not to mention that Orihime hasn't replied anything either, except with "Don't worry Tatsuki-chan, I'll let you and Momo-chan in on Monday. I'm with Rukia-chan right now, don't worry."

We were having such a good time. What on earth happened when I was in the bathroom?

Slightly Panicking,

Tatsuki

* * *

 **Turn: Orihime**

 **Period: Class 2- Physics with Kurotsuchi-sensei**

Luckily, we had an exam today, and sensei somehow magically let us have free time once we complete our exams. He kind of left in the middle of class, and left Nemu-dono in charge.

Anyways... I'm so sorry for leaving you and Momo-chan in the dark, Tatsuki-chan. I kind of stayed over at Rukia's for a few hours after we left. I was there until midnight, and then her brother drove me home since it was too dark to walk by myself.

I'm just... I'm not really sure where to begin. I'm worried, though. She didn't say she'd be skipping school today.

Basically... when you went to the bathoom, Tatsuki-chan, we were waiting while Sado-kun was setting up the next movie, Momo-chan and Lemonade had gone to the kitchen to get some extra snacks and napkins and stuff, and Rukia-chan was going around refilling everyone's drinks. So then Kojima-kun asked Gummybear if he had a date for the dance yet, and he said that he was going with me. Then Asano-kun interupted and asked Rukia-chan if she had a date, and she said no, so then Asano-kun was about to ask her, but Shortcake interupted and told him to "quit hounding her, Keigo". Then Kojima-kun asked Shortcake if he was saying that because he's planning to take Rukia-chan, and Shortcake... well, said, "Hell no. Why on earth would I take her, you idiot?"

I... I wish I could erase the sight of Rukia-chan's expression from my memory. She had been refilling Shortcake's drink when he said that, so she was right next to him, on his right, while he had been looking to the left- where Kojima-kun was... and she was just staring at Shortcake's face with this... heartbroken expression.

I mean... you guys know Rukia-chan. She never cries. Not even when she broke her arm two years ago, not even when someone broke the windows of her car, not even when girls at her old school bullied her for "not being rich by birth" (Momo-chan, you know). But I could swear her eyes were wet at that moment. She looked breathless. Like the air had been knocked out of her.

And she just kind of remained like that for a moment, and the drink she was pouring for Shortcake overflowed in his glass and spilled over in his lap. So then he looked back at her and exclaimed, "Damn it, Rukia, you're spilling it-!" and then he looked at her face, and saw her expression, and.. they kind of just stared at each other for a moment before Rukia-chan kind of slammed the bottle of soda on the ground, stood up, and walked away into the hallway furiously. So then Shortcake got up and followed her there, and well, we couldn't really see them or hear them... but then Rukia-chan came marching out a few moments later and she was blinking back tears- and she grabbed her bag and almost ran out of the apartment without a word, so I followed her all the way down to where she'd parked her car, outside. She got in the car, and I did too, and I asked her what happened, and she just... she cried so much. We were there for a few minutes, and then she drove us back to her home, and I kind of stayed with her until midnight- it just felt wrong to leave her like that.

I'm sorry for leaving suddenly like that, you guys. It was kind of an emergency..

* * *

 **Turn: Momo**

 **Period: Class 3- Art with Ukitake-sensei**

I had a feeling something like that had happened. When Lemonade and I came back from the kitchen, Orihime and Rukia were already gone, and Shortcake and Renji were yelling at each other- something along the lines of "What the hell is your problem?" and "Are you an idiot?" and "This is none of your business!" and "She fucking left because of you!" No one would explain what happened. And then Tatsuki came back from the bathroom, too, and just... both of us were so confused. I hope you were okay with Abarai-kun dropping you off Tatsuki. I would've gone with you, but I felt bad leaving Lemonade to clean up our mess, so I stayed and helped him out. He gave me a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

But from what you're saying, Orihime.. sounds like Shortcake got caught off guard by Kojima-kun's question and said something that really hurt Rukia's feelings. Lemonade texted me later and asked me if everything was okay with Rukia, but I told him I hadn't been able to get in contact with her since then. I have Shortcake in this class, and he's been really silent and moody since morning. He even snapped at Sado-kun when he asked him if he was alright- and Shortcake isn't really the type to just snap at his friends like that.

I hope Rukia is okay.

* * *

 **Turn: Rukia**

 **Period: Class 4- Physics with Kurotsuchi-sensei**

I'm here, you guys- I just got in late. Couldn't miss the physics exam.

I'm sorry for making you guys worry, and for not attending my phone. The truth is, I shut it off. Shortcake kept texting me.

Everything Orihime's said is true.. that's basically what happened. I just.. I overreacted. When he followed me into the hallway, he grabbed my wrist and asked me, "what the hell's wrong with you?"

And I kind of whipped around and- ripped my wrist from his grip and pushed him back so he hit the wall behind him. I just felt so hysterical at that point. He saw my expression then, and he said, "Wait, Rukia-" then I said, "You shouldn't have invited me- at least if I hadn't been here I wouldn't have had to listen to you go on about how little I matter to you. You're just embarassed of me- you're ashamed to even hear my name tacked with yours..!"

And then... I kind of ripped off the matching ring he'd given me and.. kind of threw it at him. It hit him in the chest, and he reached out to me but I ran back to the living room and grabbed my purse and ran out- that was when Orihime followed me.

I'm so, so sorry for ditching you guys at Lemonade's house. I really am. I totally ruined what was supposed to be a nice, casual, relaxing get together. I just... it felt like I was going to suffocate if I stayed there a second longer. I feel so stupid. I have Shortcake in this class and... I can feel his eyes on me from behind. I'm not ready to face him. Please, you guys, if you see him, redirect me. I don't want to do this right now. He saw me in the lockers earlier and he called my name, but I ran off and hid in the girls bathroom. I'm really pathetic.

Anyways... auditions for Cinderella are tomorrow. Do you guys mind if you come over to my place after school to hear me practice?

Rukia

* * *

 **Welcome to Facebook.  
** _Connect with friends and the world around you on Facebook._

 **Keigo Asano** took the **How Girly Are You?** Quiz  
Results: Super girly! Shopping, nails and hair, cute accessories, and getting all the hot boys- you're the queen bee.

 **Take this quiz**

Comments

 **Mizuiro Kojima** once again... self exposure of this sort is really not good, Asano-san  
 **Keigo Asano** its lying! its all lies! the internet is against me! im too handsome for my own good, its jealous!  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa** dude why do u keep taking these quizzes when u dont even agree with the results?

 **Shinji Hirako** and **Momo Hinamori** are now in a relationship.  
17 seconds ago · Comment · Like  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa, Renji Abarai,** and 12 others like this.

Comments  
 **Orihime Inoue** yayy, finally!❤  
 **Toshiro Hitsugaya** Treat her wrong, and you answer to me, Hirako.  
 **Shinji Hirako** noted! thanks you guys  
 **Keigo Asano** I knew u licked her! u buttface! everyons taking the beautiful girls for themselves!  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa** maybe learn how to spell, Asano.  
 **Renji Abarai** That's what she said! HA!  
 **Shinji Hirako** very funny Abarai  
 **Toshiro Hitsugaya** Abarai. Meet me outside in five minutes. Don't be late.

 **Keigo Asano** found his  lover of the day

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Comments**

 **Tatsuki Arisawa** this explains a lot.  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** I'm gonna friggin smother you in your sleep, Keigo.  
 **Mizuiro Kojima** facebook never lies  
 **Renji Abarai** Tatsuki's right, this DOES explain a lot!  
 **Sado Yasutora** it's alright, Keigo.  
 **Keigo Asano** not a single one of you is on my side! you guys suck! i disown you all as friends!


	6. The Audition

**...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Audition**

 **...**

* * *

 **Turn: Momo**

 **Period: Class 1- Study Hall with Kaien-sensei**

Rukia, I don't want to push you until you're ready, but.. I think you should talk to Shortcake soon. He looks like he's about to go crazy. He approached me today in class and begged me to let him use my phone to text you- you know, so you'd think it was me and reply. I got lucky, though, because Kaien-sensei came over and told him to "sit his butt down, shortcake-chan" Thank god for handsome cousins!

Band practice for Cinderella has already started. Orihime and I attended an after-school meeting for it and we ended up staying for two hours! We have so much new music to practice. I'm excited but a little worried. Rose-sensei has us working our butts off.

So basically there's:

-Cinderella (the theme)

-A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

-Sing, Sweet Nightingale

-The Work Song

-Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

-So This Is Love

Luckily the music used in the ending, with Cinderella's wedding and all, is the same as A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes. I've already started practicing at home with Lemonade's help- I think he's magical or something because every time he comes he has a different instrument that he plays alongside me, it's so odd. Grannie loves to listen along. It annoys Shiro-chan though, haha. Or maybe it's Lemonade that annoys him. :P

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS. Lemonade just tried to grab this! He tried to grab it, and laughed, and said, "Oi Momo, who's this handsome cousin? Someone I should know about?" all while laughing and TICKLING ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT TATSUKI! HE WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN IF YOU HADN'T TICKLED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE TO GET THE REMOTE FROM ME!

How did your audition go Rukia? Hopefully you weren't too nervous. Yumichika-kun told me he auditioned for the Prince, and that he forced Madarame-kun to audition for the role of the King, which I think would be hilarious. I was surprised he even went along with it, but apparently Yumichika-kun made him promise he would if he agreed to join his kendo team. I heard there were quite a few people who auditioned for the Prince, though. I'm excited to see who he'll be. ;)

* * *

 **Turn: Tatsuki**

 **Period: Class 2- Journalism with Shuuhei-sensei**

Yeah Rukia, shortcake keeps hounding me about you as well. He's gotten so spoiled with your presence, you ignoring him is driving him crazy. Well, it's not like he doesn't deserve it, for the way he talked about you, like you weren't even in the room at Lemonade's house! I told him quite plainly that if he wants to talk to you, he better figure something out and make sure you know he's sorry because I'm not going to be his wing-man! Of course, he just grumbled "you're no help Tatsuki" and marched off, pouting like a five year old.

Which reminds me... you guys are going to have a field day with this ok. So please spare my life. But on Sunday, when Renji offered to drop me home, he kind of... asked me to go to the dance with him. He said he'd really like it and would have a lot of fun if his date were me, and he also said that I don't have to answer right away. I just said thank you. So what do you three think? I'm thinking of saying yes, but seeing as Shortcake has ruined things by being an idiot, I don't want to go to the dance with a date if Rukia's going solo. Sisters before misters.

Rukia, I hope your audition went okay? I heard that the only other girls who auditioned for Cinderella were Riruka, Ririn, and Mahana. Considering how these three sound like when they're just plain talking, I'd say you have a 99% chance of landing the role.

oh my god, you guys. Shuuhei-sensei just stumbled in the classroom laughing his annoying, 8 minutes late ass off. When he finally calmed down enough, he stuttered, "Kyoraku and Ise were caught making out in the janitor's closet."

I think I'm gonna need some mind soap.

* * *

 **Turn: Rukia**

 **Period: Class 3- Photography with Ise-sensei**

If I thought I was mad at Shortcake before... I'm boiling now.

Auditions for Cinderella went well, actually. I wasn't nervous at all- I've always been a pretty good actress, I think. I sang a few lines of A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes. It was in front of Yoruichi-sensei, Rose-sensei, Rangiku-san and Gummybear. They said they liked me, and then they said they wanted me to try and act out short scenes with other characters to see if we can work with each other in terms of chemistry. Makes sense right? Well, guess what happens.

Apparently, Shortcake- yes, Shortcake! auditioned for the part of the Prince.

And they wanted me to reeanact the final scene with him. AKA the prince asks Cinderella if this is what she dreamed of, Cinderella says "Yes, my wish came true", they kiss, scene cuts, end the story.

I had to do that.

With Shortcake.

Well, Yoruichi-sensei said we don't HAVE to kiss- just bring your faces close to look like you're kissing. It was embarrassing enough- having to do something like this with him when he said not a few days ago that he has zero interest in me and that he doesn't even like me and now I have to KISS HIM!?

So we play out the scene. Fine right? We get to the kiss scene, I look away in annoyance when he brings his face close to mine- only what does he do?

HE KISSES ME! FULL ON!

I was so stunned. It was so... soft. His hands were holding my face. It felt so right. When he stopped, he was blushing a lot, and he said, "Rukia.." like he was going to say something-

only then Yoruchi-sensei cleared her throat. And I remembered that we were in front of four other people.

Yoruichi-sensei was smirking at us, Rose-sensei just looked amused, Rangiku-san was making eyebrows at me, and Gummybear was looking to the side while pushing his glasses up his nose.

I am so furious. I've never been so embarrassed in my life! How dare he kiss me like that after saying all of those things and never even apologizing!

So afterwards, when the audition was over, I sort of walked/ran away from him. He was calling me, but luckily there were a lot of people in the hallway so he couldn't catch up. I'm so angry I can't believe it. What should I do?

Tatsuki, no no no don't worry about me! Even if it's not Shortcake, I'm sure I can get someone to go to the dance with me, as a friend. If you want to say yes to Renji you should! I thought he might like you, you two get along pretty well. He better behave himself or I'll sic Nii-sama on him- he works for him anyway. :P

Okay Momo, your friend Kira is really knowledgeable on stuff like possession, demons, strange occurrences, etc. right? Because I'm 100% sure that my Nii-sama has been replaced by something not of this world. He looked at me this morning when we were eating breakfast at the table, and said "You look sad, Rukia. What plagues you?" I didn't know how to explain that "that brat" that he pretends to have so much disdain for said something that hurt me (Shortcake owes me big time for not telling him) so I just told him I was nervous for the audition. He said, "Don't worry. You're a Kuchiki." and then he PATTED MY HEAD AND LEFT FOR WORK.

Hisana-nee said I was "being silly" when I told her that he's acting weird. How could she not notice her own husband's odd behavior? Then again, Nii-sama's always been sweet to Hisana-nee, so to her its probably the usual.

Lastly, Orihime, do you think you can convince Gummybear to do an interview with me? It's my turn for the school newspaper, and I thought he'd be a good choice to interview, since he's the student council president and is so popular amongst girls and whatnot. I gotta get the rough draft to Shuuhei by Friday.

* * *

 **Turn: Orihime**

 **Period: Class 4- Gym with Soifon-sensei**

The new music is tricky, but I'm really liking it! It's especially fun if you sing along while practicing. It makes it easier.

So yesterday after school, I was going to the music room to practice with my flute right? So I got to the door, and I heard this beautiful piano music coming from inside, so I stopped for a moment just to listen- the piece was Beethoven's Für Elise, I could recognize it immediately. So finally, I decided to go inside, and guess who the piano player was?

GUMMYBEAR.

Can you believe it? I was so surprised. He blushed when he saw me- his cheeks got all red and he stammered and said "O-Oh Inoue-san, I didn't know you come here to practice-" And then I asked him how on earth I never knew that he could play piano so well, and he said that it was one of the many talents his mother taught him before she passed away. Then he asked me why I was there, and I told him I was going to practice on my flute, and he asked me what song, and in the end we practiced together! We ended up being there for more than an hour, and then afterwards he asked me if I was hungry, and we went and ate ramen at this cute little shop. Then I asked him when he's planning to take me on a second date- just to tease him, you know?- and HE INVITED ME OVER TO HIS HOUSE ON SATURDAY.

I think I'm going to faint of happiness! EEEEEK!

I'll let you know, Rukia- I'm pretty sure he'll be fine with it. :) And about Shortcake- I can't believe he kissed you! This should've been a moment for us to rejoice. :( But I think you really need to talk to him Rukia... I mean... you haven't been answering his calls or his texts right? I know you're angry at him, and you have a right to be, but I think you should still hear what he has to say.

* * *

 **Welcome to Facebook.  
** _Connect with friends and the world around you on Facebook._

 **Rukia Kuchiki** Going for auditions for Cinderella today! Wish me luck!  
17 seconds ago · Comment · Like

Comments

 **Mizuiro Kojima** Good luck, Kuchiki-san  
 **Keigo Asano** u can do it Kuchiki-chan ur already like a beautiful angelic princess!  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** Good luck, Rukia.  
 **Rukia Kuchiki** Thank you Kojima-kun, Asano-kun  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** ...  
 **Renji Abarai** lmaoooo

 **Rangiku Matsumoto** who else saw Kyoraku and Nanao walking out of the janitor's closet looking like kids who stole from the candy shop?  
17 seconds ago · Comment · Like

Comments

 **Shinji Hirako** I did, unfortunately  
 **Hisagi Shuuhei** But damn if Kyoraku wasn't balling **  
Rangiku Matsumoto** ugh. you're so gross, Shuuhei

 **Byakuya Kuchiki** has joined Facebook.

Comments

 **Rukia Kuchiki** Hi Nii-sama!  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** ...

 **Byakuya Kuchiki** Kurosaki Ichigo. accept my friend request.  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** ...No.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki** has blocked **Byakuya Kuchiki.**  
 **Mizuiro Kojima** that's no way to treat your future in-law Ichigo  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** you be quiet.

 **Renji Abarai** hey Ichigo. Kuchiki-sama says to unblock him.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki** has blocked **Renji Abarai.**

 **Renji Abarai** what the hell Ichigo! what'd you block me for?!

Comments

 **Rukia Kuchiki** Just ignore him, Renji.  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** yeah, you'd know a thing or two about ignoring people wouldn't you Rukia?  
 **Ikkaku Madarame** did you unblock Renji just to leave that comment? Man you're whipped Ichigo! Pathetic!  
 **Rukia Kuchiki** why does that bother you, Ichigo?  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** because you've been ignoring me for two days now! You won't reply to my texts, my calls, my emails, and you ran in the other direction when I tried to talk to you after the drama meeting today!  
 **Rukia Kuchiki** That's enough. You made things perfectly clear at Hirako's house last Sunday, Ichigo. There's nothing more for you to say to me.  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** Rukia..  
 **Ikkaku Madarame** Yup. Definitely whipped. 


	7. Bite Your Feelings Out

**A/N:** Before I begin this chapter, I just want to say thank you to the following people for your reviews and support: mbravesgirl7, JoTerry, Inuyonas, blissbeat, and the guests. I'm so glad you're liking The Journal, and I hope you'll continue to read and review- it really does help to put up chapters faster.

Thank you!

* * *

 **...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Bite Your Feelings Out**

 **...**

* * *

 **Turn: Orihime**

 **Period: Class 1- History with Kyoraku-sensei**

First off, important announcement.

Happy 2 year Anniversary, guys. ❤ It's officially been two years since we first founded Team MORT. Honestly, it already feels like we've known each other for years. I hope that we'll always be super close like this. Like sisters.

My weekend date with Gummybear was amazing, I had such a good time. He lives in this giant manor that he told me has been in his family for generations. He said his dad lives there too, but he was working so I didn't see him. I did get to see a picture of his mom, though. It was framed and sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. She was very beautiful- it's obvious where he gets his looks from, long black hair, gray-blue eyes, pale skin, gentle expression.

So anyways- on to the details of our date! I really didn't know what we were going to do, so I dressed fairly casually- I wore my cream-colored, one-piece dress with the frilly sleeves and skirt, my initial "O" necklace (to keep a piece of you guys with me!), and the cherry lip gloss Momo gave me last year for my birthday. Oh, and I just braided my hair into two regular braids.

So anyways, when I got there, Gummybear asked me if I was okay with home cooking- which of course I was! So then he said he was planning to make pizza, and that if I wanted to make it with him, it would be really great. Well, you guys know how obsessed I am with baking, so I decided to, even though I've never made pizza before.

There were tons of ingredients to use- tomato sauce, sliced bell pepper, olives, onions, tomatoes, pineapple, barbequed chicken, and like five different types of cheeses. So we each made a pizza for ourselves- mine had all the toppings and all the cheeses, while his just had olives and bell pepper. He was turning on the ovens (yes, plural- his house has four ovens! FOUR! It's heaven!) And I remembered how in movies and tv and stuff, professionals always toss their pizza in the air you know? So I decided to do that.

And, well, ... this is what happened.

 _Me: Umm.. gummybear?_  
 _GB: Yes Inoue-san?_  
 _Me: You know how professional pizza makers toss their pizza in the air on tv and stuff?_  
 _GB: Yes, I think I've seen that before..._  
 _Me: Well... I did that and... um.. It never came back down._  
 _GB: What do you mean, Inoue-san-?_

And then he looked up, at the kitchen ceiling. Which is pretty high up, okay, his kitchen had a vaulted ceiling.

And there was my pizza stuck to the roof.

 _GB: ...Oh. Oh, I see.._

I was sooo scared he was going to be mad! But instead, he just stared at it for a moment before he started laughing. And then he said, "You're a delight, Inoue-san." and added some extra toppings to half his pizza and said, "We can split mine. It's okay, don't worry about it."

Well I don't know how he got it off the ceiling, but while we waited for the pizza to cook, we sat in his living room and watched a movie together- and let me say, the flatscreen in his living room could make it into a tiny movie theater. He dimmed the lights, too, so the effect was really theater-like.

We ate pizza together, we talked a lot about personal life (he talked a lot about his mom, and then I ended up telling him about Sora, and about how I met all of you guys). Then he talked about how he and Shortcake became friends ("unfortunately").

At the end of it all, he drove me home, and walked me all the way to the door of my apartment. And right before I went inside, he said, "Goodnight, Inoue-san." and he KISSED ME!

 _KISSED!_ ME!

I just about died. That was on Saturday. Now its Monday. I still feel like I'm floating. I can barely concentrate on what Sensei is saying.

* * *

 **Turn: Rukia**

 **Period: Class 2- Art with Ukitake-sensei**

Ah yes, happy 2 year anniversary guys. :) Thanks for being the best friends a girl could ever ask for.

First, I'm so glad to hear your date went well Orihime! When you think about it, you and Gummybear DO have so much in common- you both are very intelligent, you both are beautiful and have tons of fans at school, you both like working with your hands (especially sewing/needlework), you both are slightly dorky (and we love you for that!)

Second.. I've found out why Nii-sama has been acting so strange for the past few days. Few weeks. And that is..

Hisana-nee is pregnant. Yes. I, Kuchiki Rukia, am going to be an aunt. In less than 6 months.

I suppose it's my fault for not realizing it sooner- what with Nii-sama constantly fluttering around her, pulling out her chair, feeding her with his spoon, asking her to "go and rest for a while", asking her how she's feeling in general like every single day- but like I've said before, he has always been rather of attentive of Hisana-nee, so I barely noticed that it had become even more often.

So yeah. I'm going to have a little neice of nephew in 6 months. Hisana-nee told me they've even decided on names already. If its a girl, they're naming her Sakura. If it's a boy, Sojun, after Nii-sama's father.

Isn't that so weird? I find it almost hilarious how the news of a baby has gotten Nii-sama into acting so.. friendly? This is why he's been in such a good mood lately. Ahh, really.

Finally, before you guys ask, no I haven't talked to Shortcake. At least, not since that little facebook exchange on Friday. I passed by him in the hallway today. It's strange passing by each other and not saying a single word- a sinking feeling. I'm beginning to think that perhaps I was right. Maybe we really don't have anything left to say to each other.

Also, I got the part guys. I checked the bulletin board as soon as I got to school.

FINAL CAST LIST: CINDERELLA 2016  
Directed by Yoruichi Shihoin  
Costume & Design by Uryu Ishida & Rangiku Matsumoto  
Music directed by Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi

 **Cinderella** played by Rukia Kuchiki  
 **The Prince** played by Yumchika Ayesgawa  
 **The Fairy Godmother** played by Mahana Natsui  
 **Lady Tremaine (Stepmother)** played by Ryo Kunieda  
 **Anastasia (Stepsister)** played by Riruka Dokugamine  
 **Drizzella (Stepsister)** played by Ririn Watanabe  
 **The King** played by Ikkaku Madarame  
 **The Grand Duke** played by Izuru Kira  
 **Guard 1** played by Yasutora Sado  
 **Guard 2** played by Takano Matsuda  
 **Guard 3** played by Kaoru Iwate

It's raining today. Somehow it seems appropriate.

* * *

 **Turn: Tatsuki**

 **Period: Class 3- Study Hall with Kaien-sensei**

It's been really weird being around Shortcake lately. He doesn't hang out much, usually its just been him and Sado. I guess because Sado won't hound him about you, Rukia. I was talking to Renji about it, too, and he said that the last time he told Shortcake to "man up and apologize" Shortcake told him to just stay out of his business. He said that Shortcake's been pretty much silent about it since then. Apparently Asano asked him if he was lonely, and he replied with "Like hell I'd be."

He's such a goddamn _liar._ I saw his face. You two need to stop avoiding each other, Rukia. I know it's gotten a bit messy since he said those things to you and then kissed you all of a sudden but the longer it drags out, the more difficult it will be for you to approach him.

So then, Renji and I were just talking about the lastest Bad Shield movie that came out- he said he hadn't seen it yet. So I said that since I got it on dvd, I'd lend it to him. Then Asano butted in to comment, "You two should totally date!" I punched him.

* * *

 **Turn: Momo**

 **Period: Physics with Kurotsuchi-sensei**

You guys. This weekend was so exhausting. Sunday, to be specific. I had to babysit my neighbor's 4 year old twin sons while she and her husband went on a date. This is what happened.

 _Beautiful, sophisticated Momo sat in the kitchen, with both Hideki and Hotaru sitting at the table with her, eating chips with e-z cheese, IM-ing with her caring boyfriend Lemonade._

 _Suddenly, Hideki jumped from the table and ran away. Beautiful, sophisticated Momo cried, "Hideki, come back!" and ran to chase him, leaving Hotaru in the kitchen alone._

 _Beautiful, sophisticated Momo is an idiot._

 _"pssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen. I picked up Hideki under my arm and went back the kitchen quickly. But it was too late._

 _Hotaru had sprayed cheese spray everywhere. It was all over the cabinets, walls, table, chairs, floor, even the light fixture. Where on earth did he get all that cheese spray from anyway?_

I put them to sleep and spent the next hour and a half cleaning up the cheese explosion.

When I got home, I was so exhausted- the entire time, I had been texting Lemonade about my predicament, and told him that all I wanted to do was go home and order a pizza and rewatch the Princess Diaries.

So when I got home, guess what happened? I took a shower, and then I got a text from Lemonade.

 _L: Hey, doll. U said U wanted pizza rite?_  
 _M: Yes?_  
 _L: Check your front door_

So when I went to open the door, guess what was sitting on the doorstep?

A pizza, and a rose.

I love him.


	8. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

 **...**

* * *

 **Turn: Orihime**

 **Period: Lunch**

Uhh, Rukia, is everything okay?

We were sitting under the big sakura tree eating lunch (Tatsuki and Momo, you both missed this thanks to staying over time after math class with Lisa-sensei) when Rukia suddenly stood up, said "Orihime watch my lunch for me" and then bolted off.

Five minutes later, Shortcake shows up, looking like he's been running for quite a while, and says, "Hey Inoue, where did Rukia go?" I said I had no idea, because really, I didn't. So he just sort of growled and ran off. I hope this means that you two are finally going to stop avoiding each other and talk things through.

Anyways, I decided to write in the journal now, since I already finished eating and I don't have anything else to do. Rukia, I'll guard your lunch for you ok?

The dance is this Friday! Is everyone ready? Gummybear sent me a snapchat of the suit he's wearing. I really can't wait! Just need to practice wearing heels.

You guys, I want pancakes. Fat, fluffy ones with vanilla ice cream. Can we get some after school? Pretty please?

* * *

 **Turn: Rukia**

 **Period: Class 5- History with Kyoraku-sensei**

Okay you guys. You were right. Ok? Happy? I should've stopped ignoring Shortcake and talked to him sooner.

But anyways, when I saw him coming towards us, I kind of panicked and ran off- that is, I went to the school roof. Nobody was there- I'm guessing since Asano was absent and Mizuiro was also staying overtime with Lisa-sensei- and I was really hoping he wouldn't follow me. But he did.

I'll re-account what happened in a flashback-esque style. Because I know you guys are going to want to know every single detail. :P

So when I got to the roof, I kind of stood off to the side, facing the railing, hoping and praying he wouldn't come up, but he did. I heard him come up behind me, until he was literally standing right behind me- if I stepped back I would've smacked right into him. So I turned around, and we kind of just.. stared at each other for a few seconds. He was looking at me with this unreadable expression and I... I got lost in his eyes okay? Because then he reached up, took my face in his hand, and full on kissed me. AGAIN.

And I let him. And I liked it. A lot. I think we stood there just kissing for like.. 30 seconds!

Then it dawned upon me as to what exactly I was doing, so I pulled back suddenly and stared at him for a moment- I felt fear- the cold, clammy kind that crawls down your spine and settles in the pit of your stomach and makes your heart feel like it's about to drop. So I made to walk past him- I just felt like I had to get away from there immediately, you know- but he grabbed my hand with both of his and pulls me back. Well, I kind of swung back so that I was in front of him again, and he basically drops down on both knees, both hands gripping mine, looking every bit the groveling lovesick man.

I was too surprised in the moment to react other than stare at his face in, well, surprise.

 _SC: I'm sorry! (he blurted this out okay)_

 _Me: ..What?_

SC: I-I'm sorry for all of this- I just- I don't know what to do anymore. Rukia, you won't reply to my calls or my texts, you won't talk to me, everytime you see me you ignore me or run in the opposite direction- I just- I can't keep doing this-

 _Me: You can't? I can't do this anymore either Shortcake! You- You can't keep kissing me suddenly when you don't even like me-_

 _SC: Don't like you! When did I ever say I didn't like you?! Rukia, you're- you're my best friend, I always thought- you've always been out of my league, I didn't think it was even possible for you to like me that way-_

 _Me: Oh come ON Shortcake! You can't really tell me that you never noticed! You really think I stayed at your place every day after school just to see your sisters?! I love them but that's too much! You can't just assume these things! And what about you, huh? How dare you kiss me like that after what you said at Lemonade's house last Sunday!_

 _SC: Look, Rukia, I'm.. I'm sorry, okay? What I said at Lemonade's was... I was just caught off-guard. I didn't know how you felt about me and I didn't want that to become a discussion in front of all of our friends. I just said that to shut Mizuiro up, I.. I didn't realize it would hurt you._

 _Me: It did._

 _SC: I know. I'm sorry._

(At this point, I had kind of kneeled down so I was at level with him. So he pulled me into a hug. I thought my heart might explode.)

 _SC:_ (muffled) _I have something for you._

 _Me: Huh?_

 _SC: I said, I have something for you, if you'll take it._

And then he took out a ring. A RING. And not the plain one he gave me before that I threw at him during our fight. No, this one was silver and in a pretty twisted style and had lots of little stones that look like diamonds and had one in the center that was bigger than the rest.

He put it on my hand.

 _Me: What's this?_

 _SC: A promise ring._

 _Me: What does it promise?_

 _SC: That you're never going to cry because of me again. That you're mine, and I'm yours. That I like you, Kuchiki Rukia._

 _Me: ... I like you, too._ (I muttered this ok? It was still new for me. I felt embarassed.)

He smirked. And then the bell rang, so we had to run to get back to class.

I'm sorry for leaving you alone Orihime! It was an emergency!

Yes, really. An emergency of the heart. :P

Also, I have drama practice for Cinderella all this week. GAH! Wish me luck!

* * *

 **Turn: Tatsuki**

 **Period: Class 6- Art with Ukitake-sensei**

I got 68 on my math test. :( That's why sensei made me stay late. But I got a 99 on my history test! So suck it!

FINALLY, Rukia! I'm so glad you two stopped avoiding each other! It was getting so bad I was scared you might never do it!

I had a feeling you two were going to make up today- Shortcake ran into the classroom during lunch- I guess he thought you would be with Momo and I- and asked where I was. So I said you were with Orihime eating lunch. From how frazzled and flushed he looked, I knew he was looking for you so he could grovel.

And damn did he do more than groveling! I need to see that ring of yours ASAP!

AHAHAHAHA, you won't believe this. Renji just texted me- he has the same class as you two right now- and he sent me a picture of you two. You're sitting awfully close, but its taken from behind so I can't really see your faces. But Shortcake's got his arm behind you, kinda gripping the back of your chair. It looks like he's trying to explain something to you.

Renji caption is, "Finally!"

I think we can all agree on that.

* * *

 **Turn: Momo**

 **Period: Class 7- Study hall with Kaien-sensei**

YAYYYYYYYYY I'm so happy for you Rukia! Since we have the same class right now you were able to show me the ring- that is, until Kaien-sensei saw us giggling together and forced me to move. What a buttface. Rukia, use your girlfriend powers and make Shortcake talk to him or something!

So since you two are officially a thing, that means he's going to be taking you to the dance right? I'm so freaking excited right now!

So you guys won't believe what happened in my last class. You guys know that freshman kid Jinta? Yoruchi-sensei's adopted son who also happens to have a huuuuuuggge crush on Shortcake's sister Yuzu?

Well apparently he got into a huge fight with another freshman in the hallway. And I don't mean verbal fight- although there was plenty of that, too- I mean like, a fist-fight, full on- thank god Gummybear and Sado-kun were there to pull them apart. Apparently they were fighting over Yuzu. I'm pretty sure both of them are going to need stitches. And both are also suspended from school for three days. Poor Yuzu-chan looked like she was going to cry.


	9. Evacuate The Dance Floor!

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This will be the first chapter of The Journal that will not be in the regular journal-type style this story has been written in until now. I hope everyone will still enjoy, regardless. This chapter took a bit longer to write out so I hope you won't be disappointed! Read and review! xoxo

* * *

 **...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Evacuate The Dance Floor!**

 **...**

* * *

The beautiful, shimmering, white-pearlescent body of the spotless Rolls-Royce Phantom rode smoothly down the street towards Tatsuki's house. Inside the car, Momo and Orihime practically bouncing in their seats in excitement, Rukia sitting in the driver's seat, unable to keep from grinning. The roof of the car glittered with tiny, twinkling white lights, as if to emulate stars, and Momo sighed at the sight. "Who knew a car could be so romantic? Rukia, you've gotta pull Kurosaki-kun in here some time, it's perfect for a romantic setting."

"The back of my own car?" Rukia chuckled as she pulled up on Tatsuki's driveway. "We're here,"

The doors of the car opened and out poured all three, dressed an primped and fluffed until they were looking perfect as Rukia rang the doorbell. Tatsuki opened it immediately, her expression changing from normal to excitement as soon as she saw her three best friends waiting at the door for you. "You guys look gorgeous!"

The other three stumbled in, a group of swirling, swishing colored fabrics. It really was true, though- they all looked stunning in their own rights.

Orihime's hair was twisted up into a pretty half-bun, pinned at the top with the hairpins her brother gave her, the long, loose ends curled up to add style. Her dress was a sweet baby pink in color, simple spaghetti straps at the top, with a pretty crystal detail at the waist that led to a skirt made out of angled ruffles, layer upon layer, as well as matching heels that were strappy and very low, due to her not having the best balance.

Momo's dress was powder blue, a simple empire waist leading to an a-lined, flowy floor-length skirt. With her hair twisted up into an elegant bun, supported by a dozen tiny crystal pins that gleamed under the light, she looked like a modern version of Cinderella herself.

Tatsuki's dress was an empire waist as well, the top of the dress a pretty embroidered beige color with a heart-shaped neckline and simple straps, the skirt part was flowy red fabric that reached her knees and swished around her when she walked. She'd donned nude colored heels for the occasion- after being hounded by the other three that her favorite pair of combat boots could NOT be made to fit this occasion- and had opted out of makeup, sans for a swipe of bold crimson colored lipstick and a quick comb through her short, shoulder length hair.

Rukia, who Orihime had dubbed as tonight's "angelic ice princess" wore a silky white floor-length gown that was void of any straps- hence the question Tatsuki had immediately asked her- "What's holding that thing up, woman? Sheer will?" with matching full-fingered gloves that stopped just past her elbows. She'd donned a simple silver necklace after feeling that her decollete had been left too bare, and she wore her promise ring on her right hand, above the glove. She'd kept her hair down for this occasion, opting to neatly comb back her hair, including the stubborn bang that fell between her eyes, and keep it pinned back.

The four took picture after picture together, first inside, then posing in front of the Phantom, until Tatsuki finally convinced them to get in the car, as Renji had texted her to inform them that everyone's dates were waiting.

It was then, when Rukia was driving, that Tatsuki had turned to her and questioned, "Hey Rukia, did you tell Ichigo to get you a corsage?"

Rukia had shaken her head, "Oh no, Ichigo isn't my date-"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Orihime and Momo both shrieked/exclaimed at the same time, making her wince. "Um.."

"What do you mean he's not taking you?" Tatsuki all but yelled, pausing as her face grew furious, "Wait- did he refuse? Even after everything that happened? Ooh, when I see him I'm-"

"He didn't refuse me." Rukia said quickly to avoid her poor boyfriend from getting a butt kicking he didn't deserve, "He asked me. The thing is.. Hanataro asked me to go with him first. And at the time I'd given up thinking Ichigo was ever going to ask so... I said yes,"

"Ohh..."

"You couldn't take to Yamada-kun? I'm sure he'd understand.." said Orihime from the backseat.

"It'd be too rude. He DID ask so kindly. Besides," Rukia shook her head, smiling lightly, "I told Ichigo it's his own fault for not asking me sooner. He'll be there anyway- just not as my date."

* * *

When the girls reached the building, Rukia handed her keys to the concierge and the four of them piled out. All four were immediately greeted by their dates- Orihime first, with Uryu taking her hand and kissing it gently, while stating that she "was the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on". Ishida looked handsome tonight- if he'd been popular before he was definitely breaking hearts tonight- dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and a pink tie to match Orihime's dress. He'd also opted out of glasses, instead wearing contacts, and with his hair combed back, he suddenly looked like an extremely rich, sophisticated, and charming young man.

Shinji greeted Momo by offering his arm out to her slightly jovially as he stated, "My lady," he'd somehow managed to find a blue colored suit that matched her dress exactly; a blue coat with black striping on top, a blue vest with black buttons underneath with a white shirt and matching blue tie. It gave him a more fun, dj-esque vibe, as he and Sado would be taking turns tonight, and he'd tied his short blond hair back into a short half-ponytail, some loose strands framing his face.

Renji also offered his arm for Tatsuki, who took it as they walked inside together casually. He'd worn a similar outfit as the rest- a black suit with a red shirt underneath, his tie a satiny tan shade to match the two main colors of her dress.

Rukia was greeted by a blushing Hanataro, who took both her hands in his, his eyes shyly meeting hers with excitement, "Rukia-san, I-I'm so thankful that you've let me escort you to the dance!"

She smiled at him then, looking every bit like the _angelic ice princess_ Orihime had dubbed her earlier, and let Hanataro guide her inside by gently holding her elbow- some part of the back of her mind questioned if she and he would be the shortest couple at the dance- she was only 4''8 and Hanataro only stood at 5 feet- Tatsuki was taller than him.

She greeted many faces, though she couldn't help but be curious to find a certain head of untameable orange somewhere in the crowd. The dancing had already begun, and she let Hanataro lead her to the dance floor, easing into a simple, slow dance with him. He smiled up at her- up due to the 5 inch white mary jane heels she was wearing, "Y-You look lovely tonight, Rukia-san."

She smiled down at him, her hands resting on his shoulders as they twirled to the music. "You as well, Hanataro. And thank you for the lovely corsage." he'd carefully slipped the small wreath of pink and white lilies onto her wrist earlier.

"O-Oh of course, it was no problem."

* * *

Momo smiled lightly as she watched Orihime and Uryu dance. They really looked like some type of young, royal couple together, all beautiful and youthful. Shinji had gone for his turn to DJ a few minutes ago, and had asked her to accompany him. She told him she would join him after getting some punch, and it was then that she'd watched with a raised eyebrow as Mizuiro Kojima slunk over to the table, casually twisting the cap of a bottle of what she could only bet was liquor- and poured the entire contents into the punch bowl, doing the same action with the four other punch bowls set out on the tables.

Things, Momo realized with slight worry, were about to get _wild._

* * *

"YOU _BITCH!_ HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY ISHIDA- _HEY,_ WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GO!"

Tatsuki's head had turned sharply from where she and Renji sat at one of the tables, having decided to get some refreshments together. A circle had formed on the dance floor, where Uryu stood with Orihime, who... had Leiko Watanabe in an armlock?

Tatsuki stood up immediately, marching straight over as furiously as she could in her annoying heels, "HEY! What the hell is going on!" she looked at Orihime's serious expression, "What happened Orihime?"

It was then that Rangiku-san and Hisagi-san, the chaperones, appeared as well, "What's going on, you two? Break it up."

"Nothing is going on," said Orihime calmly, and suddenly everyone couldn't help but feel a bit ominous of her, including Leiko, who was still trapped in her grip, "Right, Leiko-chan?"

"R-R-Right-"

"Right!" Orihime chirped brightly, letting Leiko go, who scrambled up and away as fast as she could. Everyone sweatdropped and Tatsuki sighed as Uryu stared at his date in awe. Rukia, who was still there with Hanataro, exchanged an amused glance with Momo.

 _How could someone that sweet be that dangerous?!_

* * *

Everyone was drunk.

That was the first thing Ichigo noted when he arrived to the dance, three hours late.

Fashionably late, he'd assume Ishida might call it. Well, it wasn't as if there was much to do. He knew Rukia was going to be there with Hanataro- it wasn't like he didn't want to see her. He just couldn't help but feel like his presence might ruin the night for both of them.

He entered the large room to find utter chaos. Riruka Dokugamine and Ririn Watanabe were drunkenly dancing on an empty stage, shoeless and with their hairdos ruined, a red plastic cup of spiked punch in a hand each, singing some gibberish he couldn't bother to understand. Several couples in the background were making out, some still dancing normally, some even grinding to the music- which he didn't understand, as the song currently playing was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

He'd come just in time then, pulling out his iphone to record as Keigo climbed onto the top of a table, missing his jacket AND pants, picked up one of the bowls of punch, and attempted to pour the entire contents into his mouth- ultimately pouring it all over himself. He laughed hysterically at this before slipping and falling off the table, laying there on the ground, soaked in red punch with no pants laughing his ass off madly. Ichigo also noted Mizuiro, who stood in the shadows, leaning against the wall looking WAY too accomplished as he too, recorded the entire show with his phone.

"Bastard.." Ichigo muttered, unable to keep from grinning. He went on again, spying Ishida and Inoue on the dance floor as well as Hirako and Hinamori. he didn't get the chance to wonder where Rukia was, as his eyes fell on her- she stood a few feet in front of him chatting with Renji and Tatsuki.

He felt his breath leave him.

* * *

Rukia stood at the corner of the dance floor. They'd just witnessed Keigo Asano make an utter fool of himself, and were wondering just how this had happened and where on earth the chaperones had gone, when Tatsuki tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn in the direction she pointed.

It suddenly seemed like all the noise she was hearing was coming from underwater as she stared.

Ichigo stood a few feet from her, dressed in all black, from head to toe- everything from the jacket to the shirt to the pants to the shoes was black- except for a few things. His tie, the silver ring on his finger, and the white rose in his breast pocket.

She felt breathless as he stood there, staring at her for a long moment before approaching her.

She didn't know when Tatsuki and Renji disappeared, but by the time he'd reached her they were gone, and Ichigo stood just inches from her, his honey colored eyes staring into hers. "Hey."

"Hi." she replied softly, a slow smile spreading across your face as her eyes flickered to his tie, then back to his eyes. "Did you do this to match me?" she questioned, a lone finger reaching up and tracing down the length of his tie, unintentionally seductive. Ichigo couldn't meet her gaze. "Maybe,"

He looked back at her then, abut to say something when Hanataro's light voice was heard. "Rukia-san, I found us a table! We can- oh, hello Ichigo-san!" he said brightly, "Do you want to join us? We were going to just get refreshments," he said, referring to himself and Rukia.

 _Back off, Ichigo. Don't interfere._

"No, it's alright." he smiled lightly at them both, his eyes flickering from Hanataro to Rukia. "I'm going to head up the the DJ booth and see how Chad's holding up."

He watched as Rukia turned to follow Hanataro, grabbing her elbow suddenly, right before she left. She looked back at him in slight surprise, and he leaned close to her, his mouth dangerously close to her ear as he murmured, "You look beautiful."

He pulled back then, staring at her with an expression that held a height of emotions Rukia couldn't possibly begin to understand, and they stared at each other for a quick moment before Rukia leaned up, using her temporary height to her advantage, she pressed a kiss to his strong jawline, smiling lightly before turning and following Hanataro.

Ichigo watched her go with every step.

* * *

For the rest of the evening- night- whatever!- Ichigo felt annoyed. All night he'd dodged drunk people, dodged couples who failed to notice the boundaries being crossed as they grinded against each other, dodged a punch-soaked Keigo who felt the need to barrel at him screaming "ICHIGOOOOOOO!" every time he saw him.

He was annoyed. He'd told himself he wouldn't be, that he'd be happy that Rukia was having a good time, that he wouldn't feel left out or jealous or cranky- but he _was!_

 _Jealous._ Of Hanataro Yamada. The only male senior at Karakura who stood at 5 feet tall, and once bolted from the room in the middle of a class presentation because he felt so embarrassed.

Those are shallow and stupid reasons any way, his conscience chastised. He knew it, damn it! He had nothing against Hanataro- in fact, he considered him a friend and liked his simple, kind and easy attitude a lot- it was just so hard to watch his stunning, ethereal and downright beautiful girlfriend be led, twirled, dipped, and held on the dance floor by someone that wasn't him.

It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over, meeting Tatsuki's face. "Why the long face Ichigo?" she teased, grinning at his annoyed expression as she followed his line of sight to Rukia and Hanataro. "Ah, yes. Rukia's really a doll tonight, isn't she?"

Ichigo scoffed. And looked down at his old friend. "What about you anyways, where's Renji? Did you scare him off already?"

She rolled her eyes, still smiling- apparently no snide comments would ruin her mood tonight, "He's DJing to give Sado and Hirako a break." she held her hand out then, "Care to go for a spin? Keep it casual,"

Ichigo stared for a moment before shrugging lightly and taking her hand, "Sure, why not."

"That's the spirit," Tatsuki teased. She let him lead the dance, her hands resting simply on his shoulders, "So. How do you really feel?"

"About?"

"About global warming." Tatsuki's voice dripped with sarcasm. "About Rukia, idiot! I'm having a hard time believing you're really all fine and dandy with seeing her get spun around by someone else- even someone as non threatening as Yamada."

Ichigo was quiet then. Thoughtful.

"..I just want her to be happy. Even if it's not with me."

Tatsuki stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Geez. I guess you've finally matured a bit, Ichigo. Not as much of a brat as you were when we first met."

"What the heck?" he grumbled, glaring down at her. She laughed, glancing behind him before getting a mischievous and knowing glint in her eye.

Ichigo had no time to step back in fear of what she might do with that creepy expression when she turned them suddenly, letting go of Ichigo. "Oh, stop moping and go on!"

"Wha-!" Ichigo stumbled, flailing lightly when he was suddenly caught.

 _I know you care for me, there's no question at all_  
 _There's not anything in this world I want_  
 _More than your love_

Bewildered honey eyes met indigo. And Ichigo found himself staring into the jewel-like eyes of Rukia, who was gripping his arms with both hands to keep him from falling.

"Rukia.." he said breathlessly. She only smiled and straightened him up, her hands lingering on his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yes.. but where's Hana-"

"You two dance together now." Hanataro announced suddenly, one hand on Rukia's back, the other on Ichigo's.

 _Can bring up anything, hurricanes and all_  
 _And I know, I know  
That you could love me in that way_

"What?" Ichigo blanced, shaking his head, "But Hanataro- Rukia was your date- that's- I'm not- I don't want to interrupt-"

"You're not interupting at all, Ichigo-san." Hanataro said gently, and from the expression in his eyes, he was not lying. "I've seen the way you've been looking at her all night. I don't mind. To be honest.. I'm just honored that I got to be Rukia-san's first dance."

Rukia smiled at him then and leaned forward, giving Hanataro a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Hanataro."

He nodded happily, a scarlet blush on his cheeks as he dazedly walked away. Rukia looked up at Ichigo as he held a hand out to her. "I have something for you. If you'll take it."

He didn't wait for her reply as he took out a corsage made of white roses similar to the one in his breast pocket, and slipped it on the same wrist, next to the one Hanataro had given her.

Rukia laughed at this, her hands sliding up to lace around his neck as he gripped her waist firmly with both hands and kissed her.

 _When gold starts to rust_  
 _And times do get tough_  
 _Then, baby-_  
 _Ooh, would you love me the same?_

* * *

The lights suddenly flickered on, the music cut off as Genryusai Yamamoto, Principal and Headmaster of Karakura High School, stood in the doorway. His heavy wooden staff slammed on the floor four times, the sound of the wood striking the tiled floors echoing in the now silent room as gasps were heard. A frazzled Rangiku and blood-shot Hisagi standing at his sides, looking sheepish.

"NOBODY MOVE A SINGLE MUSCLE."


	10. Dance With Snow White

**...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Dance With Snow White**

 **...**

* * *

The large room immediately grew silent as fearful eyes all laid on Principal Yamamoto, who stood with both Hisagi-san and Rangiku-san- both of which had expressions that clearly said, _I couldn't handle this._

Rukia stood tensely, jumping slightly at the feeling of Ichigo sliding his hand in hers quietly. She didn't look at him as he stood next to her, but squeezed his hand gently in acknowledgement.

Yamamoto's keen, squinting eyes roamed the entire room, slowly, going from group to group, eyeing the ones who were a mess, who were obviously drunk. He inhaled. All the students began to recoil-

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!"

Hisagi-san and Rangiku-san both winced, and the student body grew tenser.

"YOUR BEHAVIOR HAS BEEN HORRENDOUS! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM SEEING! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED!" Yamamoto's deep voice echoed throughout the large hall. Someone whispered behind Rukia, "How are his lungs so healthy when he's so old..?"

"DO YOU HEAR ME? YOUR BEHAVIOR HAS BEEN DISGUSTING! YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK YOU'LL BE GETTING AWAY WITH YOUR ACTIONS! I'VE SEEN EXACTLY WHO WAS DOING WHAT-"

Just then, groaning was heard from the floor. Everyone watched as Yamamoto's eyes traveled down to the corner of the room, where a passed-out Keigo was laying in a puddle of red punch, jacket-less and pants-less.

Keigo remained sprawled on the floor, merely singing out in a dazed, drunken voice, "Baaay-bee girlllll, wass yo nameeee... lemme talk to ya, lemme buy you a drankkkk..."

Tatsuki bit her lip to keep from snorting, glancing at Renji, who looked as if he may explode in laughter at any moment. Momo was watching with her jaw dropped slightly, Shinji shaking his head sadly at the spectacle of Keigo, his hand resting on Momo's waist casually. Orihime covered her mouth with her hands. Uryu looked away. Ichigo rolled his eyes in disgust. Rukia unconsciously moved closer to his body, as if afraid Keigo may magically leap up and attack her- he'd already attempted so twice that night.

Yamamoto's eyes bulged, his wrinkly face growing red with seething anger. He slammed his wooden staff on the tiled floor again, the loud **CLANK!** sound making everyone wince.

"YOU _UTTER BARBARIANS!_ AS PUNISHMENT, THIS YEAR'S PROM IS CANCELLED! CONSIDER THIS YOUR LAST DANCE OF THE YEAR! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

* * *

Rukia sighed as she pulled up to Momo's driveway, the last person she had to drop off before going home.

"Thank you, Rukia," Momo said tiredly, stretching over from the backseat and pressing an airy kiss to her friend's cheek in thanks before opening the door putting her heels back on, climbing out of the all too comfortable car.

"Night, Momo."

"Night. Text me once you reach home so I know you're safe."

"I will," Rukia nodded, watching Momo move into the house before shifting in drive.

After Yamamoto had made his grand entrance and furious exit, the party had pretty much fizzled. The student council members grouped together to discuss what to do, and everyone else was required to go home- even though it was barely 10:00. It had taken an empty punch bowl of ice water to wake Keigo up, who did so shrieking something about a "hot babe with apple bottom jeans" before he was escorted home by a very generous Sado.

Rukia couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Yamamoto had to arrive at such a time. She hadn't even gotten a single dance with Ichigo.

She sighed as she pulled up to her home, pressing a button to open the large, iron gates of the driveway. Ichigo had pressed a quick kiss to her neck and said that she should take her friends home, and then had left- she knew he'd come on his motorcycle and wouldn't need a ride, so she'd dropped Momo, Orihime, and Tatsuki home.

She unlocked the door to the mansion, not worrying about waking anyone up, as the house was empty right now- Hisana-nee and Byakuya-nee had gone for a short business trip for a week, and so she was home alone. She locked the doors, quickly sending a text to Momo.

 _R: I'm home  
_ _M: kay. goodnight bby  
_ _R: night momo_

She went up to her bedroom, getting out of the beautiful but restricting gown and gloves, she laid them on her bed with her necklace and slipped a silky white night dress on. As it was quite a warm night, it was a simple, one-piece night dress that had thin straps and a v-shaped neckline; it stopped at just above her knees- it looked more like a slip or a chemise than an actual nightie, being so short. Usually it would've felt inappropriate to wear in front of her brother or male servants, but she donned it since she was alone. She glanced in her mirror, deciding not to take down her hair just yet, as it looked quite pretty combed and pinned back, instead taking makeup remover and cotton rounds, she sat in front of her mirror removing her makeup when her phone vibrated.

She glanced down at it, raising an eyebrow.

 _Ichigo: U up doll?_

Rukia put down the remover, picking up her phone and sliding the lock button.

 _Rukia: Yes. y?_  
 _Ichigo: we didnt get to dance together tonight_  
 _Rukia: I know. im dissapointed too_  
 _Ichigo: its not too late, though._  
 _Rukia: what do u mean?_  
 _Ichigo: look out ur window_

Rukia blinked, putting her phone down, she moved over to the window, pushing aside the white chiffon curtains, her jaw dropped at seeing Ichigo standing there, two floors down outside, looking up at her. He was still dressed in his suit and tie from earlier, and he had a black drawstring bag hanging on one shoulder. He waved.

Rukia pushed open her window, staring down at him, "Wha- Ichigo, what are you _doing_ here?!"

Ichigo just grinned. "I'm here for a dance, my lady." and got down on one knee jokingly.

"Ichigo! I'm serious!" Rukia glanced around, as if there was someone who could possibly see them- the Kuchiki manor was just too big- "How did you even get here?...You're not drunk are you?"

"I'll explain later- and NO, I'm not drunk! I'm not that irresponsible!" Ichigo called, "Will you at least let me inside?"

Rukia leaned against the window sill with an amused expression, "Hm, I don't know Ichigo. It's quite funny looking at you yelling from down there. You do look so _small."_

"Come _on!"_ he replied in annoyance, holding up his bag, "I have something for you!"

"You can't bribe me, Ichigo!"

"Rukia, _please?!_ It's cold out here and- hey!" he exclaimed as she suddenly disappeared. The back door opened then, and he walked over, shivering lightly from the chilling night air. Rukia reached up and pulled his ear lightly. "Now what are you doing sneaking around my house?! If someone saw you they'd think you're a burglar!"

"OW!" Ichigo cried, "No one would think that- your house is too huge for anyone to see me- and- Rukia, my _ear!"_ she let go then, and he rubbed it with a pouty expression, grumbling, "I want you to touch me gently.."

"Later, when we're alone," Rukia replied hurriedly, not really understanding how that may sound. Ichigo did, however, and looked at her with a stupid grin on his face as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Hurry up, I thought you were cold."

"I was, but not anymore." he said, reaching out and touching a lock of her hair gently. "..You look like the one that would be more cold anyway."

"Oh? That's true, it _is_ pretty cold tonight." She looked at him then, not really getting what he meant by that as he glanced around.

"By any chance, do you have a music or a dance room in this place?"

"Well, yes. Hisana-nee and I use it to practice violin and piano. I also had dance classes in there before, when I was learning."

"Let's go, then,"

"Why?" Rukia questioned curiously. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You'll see when we get there."

"Fine, come on." she walked off. Ichigo followed her quickly, and stuck his arm out, making her pause and look at him. "What?"

"You can drag me again, you know," he said, looking off to the side with a blush. Rukia laughed.

She led him to the second floor of the house, pushing open a large door. Inside was a hall, decorated with large paintings on the walls and intricate crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, as well as a grand piano in the corner. The room was dark, only lit up by the moonlight pouring in through the three large windows on one side of the room. It was pretty and looked more like a small ballroom than a simple "music room" as Rukia called it.

Ichigo placed his bag down, rummaging through it, he pulled out his iphone, as well as the white rose he'd previously had in the breast pocket of his suit. He turned his phone on and scrolled, selecting a random song, he placed it down as well, holding a hand out to Rukia. "Want to dance?"

Rukia smiled knowingly and took his hand, letting him pulled her close. Ichigo tucked the rose behind her ear, his hands dropping to her waist in a firm grip, the other taking hers. They danced formally at first, but two songs in had completely melted against each other, Rukia's arms slung tightly around his waist, he did most of the moving while she merely rested her head against his strong, dressed chest. He just smelled so good, and was so warm and inviting and comforting and strong. She felt protected.

"So how did you break into my house anyway?"

Ichigo scoffed. "I didn't break in, you let me in. And for you answer, I scaled the gate. It wasn't easy, you know. You're lucky your boyfriend is so strong."

Rukia smacked his chest lightly, not hard enough to hurt him a bit, before slipping her arms around him again. "Mmm. You're lucky Nii-sama isn't home."

"Why else did you think I asked you if he'd be here earlier?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is my strong, tall, dark and handsome Ichigo scared of my nii-sama?"

"Well I do want to make a good impression, Rukia. He's never quite liked me, even though you and I have been friends since we were 15. Sneaking into his little sister's house at night without his knowledge probably wouldn't add a good mark in my book. I'm just glad your sister at least seems to like my presence."

She blushed at that. "She thinks you're an incredibly kind person."

"I think she's the one that's incredibly kind."

They fell into a comfortable silence before Ichigo spoke again, the fingers of his left hand pressing and gripping the satiny fabric on her back gently.

His voice was low and quiet, thoughtful. "You look beautiful tonight."

She didn't move from her position, remaining relaxed against him as one hand slid from his back to front, her fingers idly smoothing the silkiness of his tie. "You mean, I _looked."_

"No, you still do." he replied, pausing then. She noticed it and moved back slightly to see him staring at her, and it was then that she realized that she was in a state of quite undress in front of a man and blushed. A skimpy little satin slip that barely reached her knees wasn't exactly an ideal date outfit.

Ichigo only smirked in amusement at her, his hand still gripping the silky, satin fabric of her nightie. "White suits you."

Rukia rolled her eyes, smiling, "You think so?"

"Yes. You glow under the moon."

"Since when have you gotten so cheesy?"

"Why so? A man can't say something honest to his girl every once in a while because its too cheesy?"

"I'm your girl?"

He looked down at her honest, clear indigo eyes, full of teasing and sparkle and blushed, looking away with a pouty frown. "You're my girl."

Rukia chuckled lightly before looking down again, holding him close to her. Her voice muffled slightly from being pressed to his chest so close, "Thank you for coming here tonight, Ichigo. And for being so patient at the dance."

"It'd be unfair of me to ruin Hanataro's night just so I can have you. I was just being a civil person. And besides," he added, one hand reaching and taking her chin gently, tilting her face up to look at him, "Like I'd let you get away tonight without a dance." he pulled her close then by the waist, her body pressing against his tightly as his warm, masculine lips collided with hers.

Rukia realized then that she didn't feel so cold anymore.


	11. I'm So Into You

**...**

 **The Journal**

 **Peach Doll**

 **Chapter 11**

 **I'm So Into You**

 **...**

* * *

 **Welcome to Facebook.  
** _Connect with friends and the world around you on Facebook._

 **Ichigo Kurosaki** and **Rukia Kuchiki** are now in a relationship.  
17 seconds ago · Comment · Like  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa, Renji Abarai,** and 22 others like this.

Comments

 **Tatsuki Arisawa** better late than never, aye Ichigo?  
 **Keigo Asano** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
 **Mizuiro Kojima** Did something occur last night that brought this about? **  
Sado Yasutora** Good for you, Ichigo.  
 **Renji Abarai** she better not complain about u! or I'll tell Kuchiki-sama! u no I work for him :P  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** All of you be quiet!  
 **Rukia Kuchiki** ❤

 **Keigo Asano** wtf happened last night? i can't feel my face and my clothes are RUINED. I've been grounded for the entire winter break!

Comments  
 **Mizuiro Kojima** Do you not recall getting drunk and dumping the entire bowl of punch on yourself?  
 **Momo Hinamori** Then you took off your pants and jacket and proceeded lie down on the dance floor and do the worm while everyone watched?  
 **Tatsuki Arisawa** while singing "Buy You a Drank" by T-Pain? **  
** **Ichigo Kurosaki** Then you saw me walk in and tried to maul me with an empty bowl?  
 **Rukia Kuchiki** and told me that you wouldn't mind being my "second choice" as long as I shared myself with you and Ichigo..  
 **Ichigo Kurosaki** I'm going to murder you on Monday for that, btw  
 **Uryu Ishida** You tried to swing from the school dance banner, claiming you were going to be the next Tarzan, but better looking?  
 **Shinji Hirako** and the banner tore and you fell right on top of Mahana, who punched you in the face?  
 **Orihime Inoue** Then you took off your pants and danced on the table while swinging them around..  
 **Renji Abarai** And you slipped and fell off the table and laid on the floor in a puddle of punch laughing for 10 minutes straight.  
 **Toshiro Hitsugaya** Then you passed out for the rest of the night, luckily.  
 **Ikkaku Madarame** Then old man Yamamoto walked in and stopped the party?  
 **Yumichika Ayesgawa** And you interrupted while he was talking by breaking into song, making him even angrier?  
 **Keigo Asano** Wow, I did all that?  
 **Ryo Kuneida** Yes. And thanks to your little number, this year's Prom has been cancelled.  
 **Keigo Asano** ...My bad?

* * *

Rukia awoke the next morning when small rays of sunlight were just barely beginning to peek through the gap in the curtains, causing the light to fall in a squared pattern on the carpet at the foot of her bed. She shifted lightly, her mind buzzing with sleep as she stretched out her limbs, sighing lightly at the feeling. It was incredibly warm in the room, just enough without being uncomfortable, and she noticed that her comforter had been tucked around her quite well, as if someone had taken their time doing it. It was then that her eyes finally focused, and she realized Ichigo- poor, sweet Ichigo- asleep next to her.

Well, next to her wasn't quite right- he was lying right on the edge of the right side of her bed, as if afraid of encroaching on her personal space- still dressed in the suit from last night, though he'd taken off the jacket and the tie- they lay on the seat of her vanity table, along with his bag and his phone. He hadn't even bothered to cover himself with her blanket or sheets either, and was asleep with one hand gripping the soft, silken comforter, looking almost childish, the side of his face pressed into the soft fabric.

Rukia could only wonder where his father or sisters would think if they knew where he was.

She rose then, slowly and quietly, and tugged on her robe before walking to the opposite side of the bed, gently picking up Ichigo- not an easy task by any means- and pushing him a little closer to the center of the bed, worried he may turn and fall right off otherwise. He didn't stir, although he did make a rather annoyed grunting sound, and then relaxed again.

She pulled the blanket over his body and walked out, deciding to get something to eat before the servants showed up for their daily housework.

She was finishing making a small breakfast to share with Ichigo when Keiko-san, the head maid, arrived. She was a stout, elderly woman, but was passionate in her work and had a very kind attitude.

"Good morning, Rukia-sama."

"Good morning, Keiko-san."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Keiko began to fill a bucket with water- she'd be mopping the white tiled floor of the kitchen today- and turned to Rukia, who was completing her task of making sunny side up eggs, toast, and a bit of fruit. "Rukia-sama, if I may ask.."

"Yes?"

"There's a motorcycle parked in front of the manor, outside the gate." Keiko stated as she poured a teaspoon amount of bleach into the water. "I was worried about an intruder, since you're alone in the house and it is still quite early.."

"Oh," Rukia replied easily, "Don't worry. It's just Ichigo's- you remember Ichigo Kurosaki, don't you?"

"I see," Keiko-san replied, her voice holding relief, "Yes, of course, I remember."

Rukia smiled at her before gathering the tray and going up the stairs. A thought passed her and she paused on the staircase, calling, "Oh Keiko-san, he's- he's sleeping in the guest room- so please leave that room alone. I'll have it cleaned later."

It was a lie, Rukia knew- but even though she had utmost trust in Keiko, it still wouldn't sound nice to say that Ichigo was asleep in her room.

"Yes, Rukia-sama."

Rukia continued up the stairs, going over to the guest room before her own. She drew the curtains and closed the door, locking it so that if anyone did try to open it, they wouldn't be able to- it would seem occupied.

With that, she went into her own room, shutting the door behind her and locking it, she noticed Ichigo partially sitting up- though she couldn't see his face as he was sitting to the left and she came from the right. She smiled lightly and placed the tray down on her study table, walking around the bed to her side.

Ichigo was sitting up, but he looked like he was stil asleep, his head tilted down and his eyes closed, only propped up by his arms, his finger still gripping the blanket. Rukia reached out, running her fingers through his bangs gently, her hand sliding down to hold his cheek, gently tilting his head up as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, "Ichigo,"

He opened his eyes for just a moment to see her, they slid shut again as he nodded sleepily against her hand.

"Do you want some food?"

He nodded again but laid down, curled into a ball next to her knees. Rukia sighed.

In the end, it took half an hour for Ichigo to wake up. He ate hurriedly before putting his jacket back on, stuffing his tie into his bag. "I should go."

"So soon?"

Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder, straightening up and looking down at the petite girl. He reached out, letting his hand run along the small length of the side of her tiny waist. "Yes. I don't want my family to start getting ideas."

She merely nodded, watching as he sat down and put his shoes on before grabbing his keys and the helmet for his bike, looking back at her. They stared at each other for a moment before automatically closing the gap at the same time, Rukia stepping forward and Ichigo reaching his arms out- all but crashing into each other and he kissed her for a long moment, his hands gripping her waist in a manner that said he had zero interest in letting go.

"See you." he said softly, his fingers toying with a lock of her hair before letting go slowly, walking out the door.

She turned back to the bed then, noticing the white rose he'd tucked in her hair last night laying on her pillow, slightly wilted. She smiled, picking it up and placing it on her side table.

Less than 10 minutes later, Rukia's phone vibrated.

 _Ichigo: thanks for the food, btw_  
 _Rukia: you're welcome_ :)  
 _Ichigo_ : ❤  
 _Rukia: you've grown soft on me, kurosaki ichigo_  
 _Ichigo: u love it.  
Rukia: I do.  
Ichigo: u know, my sisters and I are watching movies together tonight. u should come over  
Rukia: it wouldn't be intruding?  
Ichigo: hell no. my sisters have been asking for you. u havent come by lately  
Rukia: ok, I'll come over tonight. _

* * *

**Karakura Highschool Newspaper:** Issue 5

 _~written by the students, for the students~_

Table of Contents

Introduction … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 2

December Updates… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 3

Drama Club Play 2016… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 4

KPA Talent Show… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 5

Interview… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 6

Sick Of Uniforms?… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 7

Students Of The Month… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 9

Bulletins… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 10

It's All Student!… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 12

Horoscopes … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 13

Student Art … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 13

 **Page 6**

INTERVIEW WITH URYU ISHIDA  
Monday, December 20  
Reporter: **Rukia Kuchiki**  
Information provided by: Uryu Ishida  
As commented by: _Orihime Inoue_

 **1\. What is your full name name?**

Uryu Ishida.

 _It's a very pretty name! Uryu means "rain dragon" doesn't it? It's so romantic!_

 **2\. When is your birthday?**

November 6th

 **3\. Favorite subject?**

Math

 _He has the top scores!_

 **4\. Siblings?**

None.

 **5\. Relationships?**

I'm dating Inoue-san, who is lovely.

 _Aww Ishida-kun! You're lovely too!_

 **6\. Friends?**

Sado.. Abarai.. and Kurosaki.. unfortunately

 _And me!_

You're more than just a friend, Inoue-san

 _Well I guess that's true.._

 **7\. Future career choice?**

I'm planning on starting a brand.

 _I've seen some of the designs! They're gorgeous._

Thank you. That's very kind.

 **8\. School activities?**

I'm the president of the student council, and I'm also part of the sewing club. Other than that, being president means I get involved in most extra-curricular activities, to make important decisions and whatnot.

 _You were there for the Cinderella auditions too, weren't you Ishida-kun?_

Yes, I was.

 **9\. Hobbies?**

I enjoy reading, sewing, cooking, and playing piano in my spare time.

 **10\. Favorite music?**

I'm not specific.

 _That's good- it's nice to have a wide imagination so you can enjoy everything!_

 **11\. Favorite number?**

100.

 _Why is that Ishida-kun?_

I... I don't know. It looks so.. complete.

 **12\. Blood type?**

AB

 **13\. Favorite color?**

I like white, green, and blue.

 **14\. Favorite foods?**

Homemade miso stew.

 _Isn't that what you made when I visited your house last time?_

Yes.

 **15\. Any specific pet peeves?**

Buttons.. procastination.. and the word "haphazard".

 _Why is that Ishida-kun?_

I don't know, actually. It just sounds weird, like someone mispronounced hazard.

 **16\. [Free space] It seems that you're very popular amongst girls at Karakura High. Do you have any thoughts you can share on that?**

I don't mind, usually. But at the dance on Friday I witnessed some undesirable behavior towards my girlfriend, simply because she's dating me. I'd appreciate it if people would understand that I don't belong to them. If you have an issue with who I date, please contact me. Do not bother her.

 _Oh you don't have to worry about that Ishida-kun! I'm pretty tough!_

I know you are. But it's unfair to you and irresponsible of me not to say something. I won't allow it to continue.

* * *

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

Rukia glanced over, smiling lightly as she accepting the steaming mug of hot chocolate Ichigo held out to her. "It is."

Yuzu and Karin had fallen asleep after the end of the third movie they'd watched together. It was past midnight now, and Ichigo had led her up to the roof of the house, spreading out blankets and whatnot. Rukia hadn't understood, at first, but when Ichigo blushed and hurriedly said he'd go make hot chocolate, she realized.

Kurosaki Ichigo had brought her up here for stargazing.

He sat down next to her, easily moving an arm around her to pull her close. They sat in silence for a while, sipping occasionally.

Rukia watched in the corner of her eye as a tiny drop escaped Ichigo's lips falling to the center of his bottom lip. She moved up suddenly, leaning forward and gently swiping her tongue against his bottom lip without thinking.

He seemed surprised, staring at her face as she stared into his. She blushed suddenly, unsure whether or not to look away, but his eyes grew dazed and he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

They remained like that innocent kisses that melted into a french kiss that resulted in her climbing into his lap because suddenly their brains screamed closer! get closer! and it was then that Ichigo broke the kiss.

He was breathless- they both were, really- and he stared into her bright, cooling eyes and innocently confessed, "I love you, Rukia."

Her arms tightened around his neck and she stared at him with a speechless look for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing her cheek to his. "I love _you,_ Ichigo."


End file.
